


New additions

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant!Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A Reader X Elrond with Reader being Elrond’s second wife and telling him she’s pregnant with twins?





	1. Chapter 1

You and Elrond have been married for a couple of years now, his three children Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen liked you a lot and had often called you mother when they spoke to you, which warmed your heart to know that they didn’t hate you for dating their father and they didn’t think that you were ‘replacing’ their mother.

Over the years, while you and Elrond have been married you had both talked about having children, however never really setting anything in stone, the only thing set in stone was the promise of some day.

However that promise of ‘one day’ came a lot sooner than you had anticipated it to have. As for a while now something about your self, about your body felt off to you, not that you could figure out why. 

This had of course worried Elrond but you had told him that you’d be fine and that you’d go and see one of the elves around Rivendell.

The check up that you had, went really well as they had told you that you’re as healthy as an elf could be and after they had told you that they had also given you the news that you’re pregnant, with twins. You took a while before moving, your mind reeling from the news and how to tell Elrond. 

You knew that he would want to know, but it was a matter of how you were to break the news to him, this is what you thought about as you wandered through the halls of Rivendell, with your hands in front of yourself with your fingers laced together. You gently scratched the nail of your thumb over the skin of your left one. 

You hummed softly as you swiftly turned the corner, your eyes landing on the open doorway towards the end of the long hallway. The huge, heavy wooden door leading into the study. 

You dropped your hands to your side as you steppe into the study that is lined from wall to wall with scrolls, even some of the tables had un-rolled scrolls on the top of it, some finished, some unfinished. Your eyes drifted over to the desk that Elrond is sat at, his shoulders hunched forwards ever so slightly, his long dark brown hair falling over his shoulders. 

You carefully walked over to him, minding your step as you did so, so that you didn’t fall over stray papers and you carefully wrapped your arms around his shoulders, this in turn made Elrond tense up but only for a moment, once he realised that it is in face you behind him and not some stranger that shouldn’t be in his study. 

He slowly moved to sit up, straightening his shoulders out as he did so. You pressed a gentle kiss to his temple a soft smile on your lips.

“You’re working yourself too hard” you whispered out to him softly. 

Elrond chuckled softly, reaching his hand up slowly, which he had placed onto your arm, giving it a gentle pat before he let it linger on your arm, his thumb gently brushing over the soft fabric of your dress “I know” he sighed out heavily, turning his head to look at you, with his grey eyes.

“But I have been busying myself so that I do not keep worrying about you.” He stated, dropping his hand from your arm and dropped it into his lap. “Don’t worry so much, love” you told him, pressing another kiss to his temple which made Elrond lean into you, a sound of happiness escaping from his throat.

You knew you needed to tell him, before you started to put it off until tomorrow which would lead to the news being put until the next day, and the day after that and the day after that, etc. 

“Is everything alright with you?” He asked suddenly getting up from his chair, you took a quick step back, giving him one of your sweet smiles that he loves so much. “I am fine” you responded a small laugh escaping from your lips, wrapping your arms around yourself as you stood there watching him gather some of the parchments from his desk.

Elrond moved around his study, placing the bits of parchment that is in his arms onto one of the tables behind you, sorting them out quickly, his eyes however darting between you and the parchment papers. 

After a moment or two he turned away from the table full of scrolls, turning to you. He gently placed a hand on your lower back “I believe I am done in here for the night” he told you, gently guiding you towards the open door of his study. “Now,” he started as the two of you stepped out of the study, he closed the door behind himself. 

You carefully removed his hand from your back, wrapping your arms around his, a hand moving down to his slowly, he more than happily let you. 

“If there is anything you tell me, I am all yours” he spoke, reassuring you that he is indeed going to listen to everything you say.

You hummed softly, looking at him out the corner of your eyes, only to find him looking at you with big soft grey eyes. “I have found out that I am….. pregnant…..with twins” you said to him, your nervousness evident in your voice as you spoke. 

And why would’t you be? You hadn’t planned it, you weren’t even sure if he was ready to have even more children, what with Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir being some of his main concerns. 

Elrond carefully pulled you to a stop, staring at you as a smile spread across his face, it is a smile that reached his eyes, making them sparkle brightly. “You’re pregnant!” he said excitedly, you let out a small giggle, placing a hand over your mouth.

You loved how excited he is about the whole thing. It made you happy, it made you less nervous.

Elrond pulled you closer to him, making you yelp from surprise as he did and before you could do anything he kissed you, the kiss is gentle and loving and you of course returned the kiss with one of your own, letting go of his hand so that you could wrap your arms around his neck carefully, your hands getting tangled in his long dark hair.

After a couple of minutes and before you could catch your breath properly Elrond had picked you up in his arms and started to carry you towards the room you both shared, “you know I can walk, right?” You asked him in a breathy laugh. 

“I do” he nodded with a hum “but you need to rest for the rest of the night and I know that if I don’t make you rest you’ll just go off to try and take care of something” he wasn’t exactly wrong, you often couldn’t keep still and needed something to do to occupy yourself with. 

“Well there is planning….for the twins” you said slowly, looking up at him, a smile tugging at the corner of your lips as you saw the still very excited and happy expression on his face. 

“That can wait for a little while.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are the twins?” You asked trying to be as calm as you could be since you had found the two new born twins missing from their crib in yours and Elronds room, you stopped in the door way of your husbands study, your arms crossed over your chest as you watched him work on something, you heard a soft hum come from him as he slowly put the quill back into the ink pot that’s resting on the desk not too far out of his reach and yet not too close that he could knock it over.

“Which set of twins are you talking about?” He asked in response to your question, you raised a hand to your temple, pressing your finger tips against the skin of your temple gently and sighed softly, "I am referring to the ones that have only just been born a week ago" you clarified, agitation present in your voice as you spoke, this caused another hum to come from your husband, this time he turned around in the chair he’s sat on, his eyes grazing over your appearance briefly, even though you looked slightly tired from the early mornings and late nights he still thought that you looked beautiful.

“Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen have taken their brother and sister somewhere to give you a break for a while” he informed you, a soft smile on his face as he pushed himself off of the chair, a small chuckle came from his throat as he looked at the confused expression on your face, “why?” You asked slowly, almost sounding unsure at what you had said.

“You were resting” he said simply, holding a hand out for you to take. You pursed your lips into a small sleepy smile, dropping your hand from your temple and gently placed your hand into is soft warm ones, “and the three of them wanted to spend some time with their siblings” he told you, his voice as soft as ever. There was no way that you could be mad about them wanting to spend some time with their new siblings, although as much as you trusted the three older children of Elronds there was apart of you that still worried about the two new additions, after all they are your first children.

“Where are they? The halls seem really quiet” You breathed out, pushing your worry aside. Elrond carefully rubbed his thumb over the top of your hand carefully, pulling you closer to himself, “by the river” he replied in a serious tone of voice. This caused your small sleepy smile to falter “excuse me?” You asked, blinking up at him.

A wide smile spread across his face, his shoulder shaking as he laughed “I’m joking, they’re in the dining hall, most likely getting some food from the kitchen. It also hasn’t been long since they had asked me if they could look after them” he told you, however between pauses as he tried to stop laughing. “It’s not funny, I was really worried about them” you raised your free hand and gently hit the back of your hand against his chest, where he instantly grabbed your hand gently and held it against his chest.

“I apologise” he said sweetly as he moved your hand up and kissed your finger tips.

You stared at him quietly for a couple of moments, “forgiven” you hummed out and flashed him a slight smile. “If you’re still worried we can go and find them?” He offered, returning the smile that you had flashed at him. “I would like that” you admitted bashfully.

“No need” Arwens voice rang out from behind you, Elrond’s head snapped up quickly towards the door way as you turned around, your eyes landing on Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen stood in the door way of their father’s study. Arwen and Elladan had one of the twins in their arms, asleep.

You couldn’t help the smile that appeared at the sight in front of you, “we are sorry to have panicked you, mother” Elrohir apologised, a lop sided smile on his face, you shook your head and laughed softly “it’s alright”, “no we really didn’t mean to make you panic” Elladan added on, “we just wanted to help and make you less stressed” Arwen finished the sentence for her brothers.

“I’m not mad at the three of you, I promise” there was a pause, Elrond carefully pulled you into his side as he pressed a kiss to your temple, “and thank you for taking care of them for a while”, Elladan and Elrohir gave a quick shrug of their shoulders “nothing to thank us for, we wanted to do this… And we enjoyed it.” The three said at the same time.


End file.
